LLF - The Proper Way to Spend Valentine's Day
by Paname
Summary: Lucy's Valentine's days were unpleasant when she was an heiress, but now she finds that she can spend the day however she wants.


Warning: Before anyone reads this, please know that the events depicted in this oneshot should not be attempted with someone whom you do not trust. Please practice safe and consensual BDSM.

Lucy stomped down the slushy, gross, wintery street of Magnolia. Today was not her day, the town was decorated in pink and red hearts signifying the ever so joyous event of Valentines Day. Lucy hated Valentines Day, not because she didn't want romance or sex, but because every year since she had been eligible, the marriage proposals from different suitors had poured in like heavy spring rain. Lucy had grown up as a young girl to a young woman associating Valentines Day as the day she hated the most. She'd had to spend the day batting suitors away left and right every year until she had left. She didn't want romance on Valentines Day anymore, she wanted a no-hassle, low-stress, and kinky encounter for one night. She didn't want flowers in the morning, she wanted a limp in the morning.

Lucy made a sharp turn onto the busy street, hoping to catch some vendors who still had chocolate in stock. Her eyes scanned the booths and she struck gold. One of her favorite vendors still had just enough for her to buy a chocolate for each friend. She scurried over to the owner, and quickly ordered each piece. Raspberry filled dark chocolate for Erza, coconut cream filling milk chocolate for Lisanna, cayenne pepper dark chocolate for Natsu, and a bittersweet dark truffle for Gray. She perused the other stalls and found a pate de fruit for Levy, remembering that the little mage didn't like chocolate too much.

"Are all those chocolates for different lovers, Ms Heartfilia?" A silky smooth voice said from behind her. Lucy whipped around and came face to face with Rogue Cheney. His red eyes were just as gorgeous and captivating as she remembered.

"Rogue," She breathed out, entirely too aware of how much he effected her. "These are for friends, I have no lovers." Lucy's eyes sparkled with amusement when the Rogue's eyes widened. Lucy took this chance so slip by him and into the bustling crowd while brushing her breasts against one of his arms. She made sure to get lost in the crowd before she allowed herself to think about the dark haired man. Maybe she wanted him to chase her, and maybe catch her.

Lucy had a myriad of crushes over the years on her guild members, and a few mages from different guilds, one of them had always been Rogue. None had effected her as much as Rogue had just a few minutes ago, and though her guild crushes had all been physical, she knew what she had just experienced was sexual chemistry. A part of her wanted to run and giggle to Levy about it and another, much more vocal, part of her wanted to turn around and find Rogue again. She was saved from making the choice when a smirking Rogue stepped out in front of her, and immediately pulled her body flush with his own. His lips descended to her neck and she felt his warm breath on her slightly chilled skin.

"Is teasing me your intention? Are you sure thats a wise decision?" Lucy couldn't help but shiver, his lips had brushed against her ear the whole time. She liked what he could do to her with so few actions, and wanted more. Yes, she wanted him to chase her. She stood on her tiptoes, and braced herself with her hands on his shoulders.

"I think I like teasing you." Lucy felt adrenaline pump through her bloodstream; she was really doing this, she was teasing Rogue and he seemed to like it as much as she did. She felt a strong hand take hers while Rogue's other hand kept her pressed up against his chest. Lucy looked up into his handsome face and moved the hand on his shoulder up into his silky hair. His lips brushed against hers for a moment, teasing her, before he smashed his lips onto hers. The kiss was dominating, and heavy with heat. Before Lucy could get enough, Rogue pulled away, leaving Lucy wanting more.

"More," Her breath tickled Rogue's lips. "I want more." Her words reverberated inside his head. At first he'd meant to tease the blonde mage a little, but it had quickly become heated when she had brushed up against him. Now it was something different, this wasn't teasing. Lucy was asking for more of the dominance he had displayed in a simple kiss.

"Tell me Lucy, what do you want more of?" Rogue had decided that if he was going to do this, he'd make sure she really wanted it. He watched as she kissed his cheek and then moved to his ear. The feeling was divine.

"I want more of what you just gave me. The dark dominance of the kiss, but in the bedroom." Rogue's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head; it seemed as if Lucy knew exactly what she wanted. She knew what the deal was with Rogue, and wanted more of it.

"Then show me the way to your home." It wasn't a question, it was a command that Lucy happily obeyed. The Valentines gifts for her friends would have to wait. She took his hand and quickly led him to her second floor apartment. Little did Lucy know that someone had seen the whole scene with Rogue. Cana smirked as the duo left, figured that they wouldn't be seen for at least the rest of the day, and continued sneaking away to go see Bacchus.

Lucy unlocked the door to her small home and Rogue quietly walked in; he noticed that Lucy had locked the door again once they were both inside.

"I don't want to be interrupted." Lucy smirked at the pleased look on Rogue's face, and continued to set down her bags and remove her coat. Rogue followed suit and placed his coat on top of hers. He watched the blonde disappear into another room and heard more locks clicking, and the drawing of curtains. Lucy returned a few seconds later and motioned for him to sit at her modest table.

"I would like to know what your boundaries are." He asked her courteously, attempting to get a feel for how far he could go. Lucy sat herself across from him, and put on a placid smile.

"I do not appreciate violence. I am open to being tied up, blind folded, gagged, and light spanking." Rogue's eyebrows raised considerably. "No anal, and if I am gagged then we need to come up with a safe-signal." A handsome and relaxed smile played on Rogue's face, and he whole heartedly agreed with Lucy on her rules.

"How flexible are you? Would you be open to having your legs tied up to your chest?" This was something he had been very eager to try with someone, he hadn't gotten the chance up until now.

"Maybe, how exactly would it work?" Lucy felt a little doubtful as to how it would work, she didn't want to end up with too much chafing and cloth burn at the end of this.

"It is a simple band that wraps around your back, and is tied underneath your knees. It works on your back, and it would stay in place if I chose to have you on your hands and knees." Lucy now had a good mental image of what he was explaining, and felt herself get wet at the though of it. Rogue took in a deep breath through his nose and smiled.

"Yes, we can try that on one condition. When we try it, we remove the gag." A nod of consent from Rogue helped Lucy feel at ease, if she didn't like the leg thing, she could tell him to stop.

"Our safe word will be 'banana' and if I give three sharp hip thrusts to the right, that means I need a break." Lucy pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, but Rogue didn't.

"Contraceptives?" He didn't want Lucy to become pregnant, and he was fairly sure the feeling was mutual.

"I'm on the pill." A slightly feral look flashed across Lucy's face for a moment, but it disappeared when Rogue stood up from the table and quickly made his way towards Lucy. Once he reached her, he pulled her into him by the waist and firmly pressed his lips onto hers. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her up against a wall, pinning her arms above her head as the kiss intensified.

He sucked her lower lip into his mouth and nippled on the soft flesh, earning an aroused whimper from Lucy. He smiled against her lips, and pulled away to nibble at her ear. He bit and licked her earlobe, then he sucked his way down her neck, leaving marks along the way. Lucy moaned as Rogue moved his way down to her shirt, kissing and gently biting her nipples over the fabric. Lucy moaned loudly and arched her back, effectively pushing her chest into his face. Rogue, however, was unhappy with the clothes that were in the way though, and decided to turn it up a notch. He detached from her glorious breast and let his eyes wander to the other room in apartment. It was her bedroom, and it took him mere seconds to lift Lucy up and carry her to the bed.

They were both surprised to find a bag on her bed filled with all the necessary materials inside, along with a note that read "For Hime's Punishment" in neat handwriting. Rogue looked at her and told her to explain what this was.

"Ah, this must've been Virgo. She's the Celestial Spirit that dresses like a maid with pink hair. She tries to provide me with everything possible." Lucy was beyond excited by all the toys inside the bag though, and was only brought out of her curiosity for the contents when Rogue started lifting her shirt. She quickly raised her arms as she was freed of garment, and reached over to start undressing Rogue. He was wearing a navy blue button down shirt that only provided a small glimpse of his gorgeous muscles. She felt her bra unclasped and pulled down her arms, she shivered at the cold air that hit her nipples and caused them to perk up.

Rogue was very content with her reactions, and pushed her onto the bed. He emptied the contents of Virgo's gift onto the floor and quickly located the handcuffs. Lucy nodded as he held them up to her, and she was immediately cuffed to her headboard. Rogue straddled her waist and leaned down to Lucy's ear.

"I will no longer ask for permission. Have you have given your consent?" Lucy nodded, and muttered a soft 'yes'. A pink blush adorned her cheeks and she moaned as Rogues adept fingers played with her left nipple and eventually whole breast. His head descended onto her right one, and he bit it and pulled his head back, allowing his teeth to drag against the skin. Lucy let out a loud mewl at this, and her legs unconsciously spread open. This pleased Rogue, and so he moved over to the other nipple and repeated the process as his left hand fondled her right breast, earning more sounds of pleasure from the blonde beneath him.

Rogue quickly moved to the pile on the floor and grabbed the navy bandana that was clearly meant to go over her eyes. He folded it over a few times, and wrapped it around the Lucy's big brown eyes. Rogue's attentions drifted downwards, his fingertips dipping to her waistline, back up to her belly button and back down again. Lucy shuddered every time he did this and threw her head back in pleasure as a moan bubbled up from her throat out of her mouth. Rogue continued to tease her, his mouth leaving her a shivering mess, as Lucy began to beg for more.

"What was that?" His voice was calm, but there was an underlying pleasure that Lucy could hear.

"Please Rogue, I need more. I need you." Lucy's whimpered plea was incredibly sexy to Rogue, and he felt his member twitch in his too-tight pants.

"Thats Master, or Master Rogue to you." He thumbed her nipples while he reprimanded her for not addressing him properly. "Now tell me Lucy, what do you want?"

"I need you, Master!" Lucy was in deep, and she wanted to go deeper. She knew that this would please him greatly.

Rogue took this plea to heart this time, and moved down to her legs. He raised one thigh to his mouth and sucked at the soft flesh there, leaving a mark. He continued this process until he was at her dripping core. He breathed onto her, causing Lucy's hips to buck, but went back to her lower thigh on the other leg. He bit and licked his way up to the apex of her thighs once again, but this time he put her legs down and spotted the ball gag on the floor. Yes, it was time for her to be gagged, and Rogue retrieved the item and moved to Lucy's head.

"Open your mouth." Lucy did as she was told and accepted the gag into the mouth. Rogue tied it to the back of her head and resumed teasing her lower half. He unzipped her plaid skirt, but left her panties and knee high socks on. He gently ran a finger up her slit and watched as Lucy all but screamed through the gag and arched her back desperately. Rogue knew she'd easily take him right here and now, but he wasn't done with her. A thin shadow slipped between his fingers and into her panties, he simply watched as it entered her and began massaging her g-spot. Lucy thrashed against her restraints as she was teased enough to bring incredible pleasure, but not enough to allow for her release.

Rogue sat back on his feet as he watched his shadow go to work on her body. It was a brilliant on the spot idea of his, and he was very glad that he had tried it. Lucy's wetness had already seeped through her panties, and was beginning to drip down one butt cheek. He wanted to keep watching, but his aching cock gave him an almost painful throb and he decided it was time. He hooked his fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down and eventually over her feet. He slipped his own pants and socks of, leaving them on the floor. His eyes strayed to the long piece of cloth that lay on the floor amidst the vibrators and crops. Did he want to wait to tie up her legs, or get straight to it?

While he was deciding, the slim shadow slipped from Lucy's dripping peach and split into two. From that they traveled up her body and wrapped around her nipples, teasing and pleasing them. Rogue slid his boxers down, grabbed the cloth and placed it next to Lucy. He then lifted Lucy's legs over his shoulders and rubbed his thick erection against her dripping and swollen lips. Lucy bucked against him and did everything she could to relieve the red hot desire for release. This could not go unpunished, and Rogue decided that she absolutely needed to have her legs tied up. He retreated from her center, and Lucy tried to moan her disappointment.

Lucy felt the ball gag loosen and fall from her mouth, only to be replaced by Rogue's hot lips. Was he done? Had he tied her up, teased her, rubbed his cock against her only to be done? Her train of thought ended when she felt him slide some fabric under her back and begin to push her knees towards her chest. He was slow and gentle, making sure that she was flexible enough to handle the stretch. The soft cloth was around the back of her knees now, and Rogue had tied it tight enough to stay, but not so tight that it hurt. She felt very open as if her nether lips had been spread apart, and then Lucy realized that they had due to the new position of her legs.

Rogue loomed over Lucy's tied body, and felt himself lose some of his legendary control. He wanted to slip into those spread lips of hers and pound her senseless, but no, he still wanted to make her cum before they had sex. His tongue ran up the length of her dripping juices, cleaning up the overflow and teasing Lucy at the same time. Her moans got louder the closer he got to her swollen lips, and Rogue realized that he liked the gag in her mouth.

"Lucy, I would like to place the ball gag back in your mouth. Is that acceptable?" His voice was low, and Lucy could hear the lust in his voice. She liked the leg restriction, and decided that it was okay.

"Yes Master." Was her short reply, and Rogue leaned over her to place the device back in her mouth. When he returned to his position between Lucy's legs, he saw her twitching.

Without warning, Rogue licked up Lucy's aching chore, causing her to scream through the gag. Rogue could tell she was already close enough to the bliss of an orgasm, and decided that he'd give her enough to achieve release. His tongue dove into her folds, and massaged the crevices between her major and minor lips. This earned him more screams from Lucy, and he his tongue moved up to her clit where he drew circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Lucy's world shattered as the pleasure became to much for her; she felt her muscles spasm out of control and Rogue's tongue licking up any spillage.

After that, Rogue had enough and could no longer contain his own desire. He flipped Lucy over so she was on her knees and rubbed his head in her folds. Lucy arched her back in response and Rogue gently slipped his head into her quivering chore. Lucy, who was hanging by her handcuffs, whimpered at the stretch. She was incredibly tight, and Rogue was very thick. Lucy all but growled when Rogue withdrew, teased her lips with his shaft, and slowly slipped his head back in. Lucy couldn't help as her walls clenched around his thickness. That had been the breaking point for Rogue, and he slammed himself into her completely.

She was full, almost too full, and Lucy debating on whether or not to use the safe-signal. She took a few seconds to adjust to his size, and Lucy no longer felt any sense of insecurity. To her surprise, Lucy felt the ball gag once again removed from her mouth, and Rogue's full lips brushing against her ear.

"Was that too rough? Did I hurt you?" His voice was gentle and caring, and Lucy was very appreciative of the fact that he had checked up on her.

"No, I'm okay. You're really big though, maybe we should leave the gag out in case it gets too much?" She felt Rogue kiss her neck, and took that as a yes.

This time, Rogue took is time and slowly retreated, before re-entering her at a torturously slow pace. Lucy was a dripping, whimpering mess, and almost screamed when she felt something else slip into her body along with Rogue. However, Lucy began to shake when she felt the familiar pressure of his shadow on her g-spot. His pace slowly sped up, and Lucy felt herself coming closer and closer to what would be an incredible orgasm. She wanted to hold out, but felt herself begin to shake under Rogue's expertly timed thrusts.

"Yes… Yes!" Lucy couldn't control herself, and with a light spank from Rogue's rough hand, she trembled and spasmed around his thick length. She felt liquid dribble from her entrance and for a moment thought Rogue had also finished. He still throbbed thickly inside of her, and she wondered how he was still up.

"I didn't know you were a gusher." Rogue's velvety voice whispered in her ear, and Lucy felt a familiar rush of arousal course through her. She had squirted? Lucy didn't even know she could _do_ that. Lucy whimpered as she felt Rogue pull out for a moment, before sliding back into her wet folds. This time, he set off at a demanding and rough pace, and Lucy loved it.

"More… please Master Rogue, more!" The words that tumbled out of Lucy's mouth acted like a spell on Rogue, and he couldn't help but give into her wishes. He gripped her hips and increased his pace, but Rogue knew he was nearing his end. The sounds Lucy was making wasn't helping, either. Rogue could feel her twitching around him as she fell over the edge of the orgasm cliff, but he didn't stop. He was so close, and he wanted her to feel him finish inside.

Lucy felt Rogue's thrusts become desperate as he searched for the pinnacle of his own pleasure. One rather rough thrust completely into her core was followed by Rogue stilling and gently unstrapping her legs as he pulled out. He gently unstrapped her arms from her headboard and caught her with a strong arm. Lucy pulled the bandana off her eyes and was met with Rogue's exhausted but satisfied face.

"What do you need, Lucy?" Rogue was attentive and affectionate; he gently kissed her and wrapped his arms around her body.

"My hips ache a bit." That was all she needed to say before his strong thumbs were massaging circles into her lower back, slowly working out to her hips and working away any ache. Lucy sighed happily, this was easily the best massage she'd ever had. "Hmmm Rogue, where did you learn to give a massage like this?" She asked as his hands wandered up her spine.

"It comes with having strong fingers." He was at her shoulders now, and Lucy felt herself melt into a puddle. It was at this moment that she began to feel incredibly sticky, and needed a shower as soon as possible. Rogue was incredibly attentive, and could see her wiggling in the mess they had made. He gently scooped Lucy up in his arms and carefully climbed out of bed.

"Which way to your bathroom?" He asked, while Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled into his chest. She pointed to the door right across from her open bedroom door and Rogue brought them both into the small room. He shifted Lucy onto his back where she clung like a little koala and turned the water on in her shower. He tested to make sure it was the right temperature before he and Lucy stepped in, Lucy still attached to his back. She gently unwrapped her legs from his torso and slid down his back.

"Rogue, I didn't know that you had a tattoo." He turned to face Lucy and she could see the rest of his tattoo. The foreign language that had started at his mid back twisted and turned around his waist and down his stomach. She had no idea what the tattoo meant, but it was simple enough to be sexy in a classic way.

"Thank you, I've had it for a while. Come here, I need to shampoo your hair." And Lucy complied with his request and let him wash her whole body. His hands were still massaging her even when he was scrubbing.

Twenty minutes later, Lucy was wrapped in a warm and fuzzy towel with her hair up in another towel. Rogue had a towel wrapped around his waist and was running a fourth towel over his shaggy hair. Lucy yawned and made her way to her bed before she realized that it had the remnants of their session all over it. Her worn couch would have to be her bed tonight, but the issue was where Rogue would sleep. She felt his strong arms come around her waist from the back.

"Rogue, we can't sleep on the bed." Lucy complained. She loved her bed, it was comfortable and inviting.

"I will sleep on the couch, you will sleep on me." Rogue said, and that was that. They each settled into their slightly awkward positions and shifted around a bit before they fell asleep.

Lucy woke to Rogue trying to sit up while she was still on him, and couldn't help but giggle. She had to admit that when he wasn't being a sex god, he was pretty cute. She shifted her weight so that she gently landed on the floor with her knees. Lucy gingerly tested the strength of her legs, and found that she wasn't as sore as she thought she'd be.

"Good morning, Rogue." She said, and saw the edges of his mouth twitch upwards. "I'm going to make some bacon and bagels, would you like some?"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you Lucy." Rogue said as he gathered his clothes from the previous night and slid them back over his body. Lucy quickly rummaged in her closet for a comfortable pair of leggings and a loose sweater. She made her way to the kitchen and quickly began to lay the bacon on a pan. Next she popped two bagels into her toaster and started water for tea. She spread out paper towels to blot the bacon when it was finished and had started taking out sour cream and other toppings for the bagels when Rogue came into her small kitchen.

"Thank you for last night, Lucy. I thoroughly enjoyed myself." Rogue's voice was quite as every, but Lucy could tell he meant it through his tone.

"I also had a good time." They then fell into a companionable silence as they ate breakfast. Throughout the short meal, they exchanged a few blushing glances, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the pink spread across his cheeks. Lucy looked at her watch and found that it was 8:30; she knew that when she got to the guild that the dragon slayers would smell Rogue on her, and that Natsu would bug her incessantly.

"Lucy, I need to leave. Sting is expecting me back at the guild today." She looked up at Rogue and smiled; she also needed to get to the guild before Natsu burned down her front door. She grabbed Rogue's plate and placed it on top of her own in the sink, and went to grab her keys and jacket. They were out the door, and Lucy had almost finished closing it when she saw the bag of chocolates and candy. She quickly doubled back to grab her gifts.

"I'll see you around, Rogue. Have a safe trip home." She said, and Rogue smiled slightly before kissing her cheek in an affectionate way. Just as he was about to pull away, Rogue whispered into her ear.

"Call me if you ever have the desire to experience something new." Lucy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a tight squeeze. Then he was off, and Lucy stood there for a moment before making her way to the guild. The walk was uneventful, and she called Plue out for company. She was still slightly sore, and tried desperately to hide her barely there limp.

She pushed the doors to her guild open and was greeted with some people passed out on tables, some having breakfast, and Cana drinking and collecting names for her latest betting pool. Lucy wanted nothing to do with it, and waved back to the few guild members who were awake. She made her way to the bar where Mira could make her a drink; she made it about halfway across the guild hall before Cana took notice of her, and the most devious grin spread across her face.

"I won the bet!" Cana yelled out, with an incredibly lecherous smirk adorning her face. "So tell me about that limp of yours, Lucy." Lucy tried to ignore her, but Cana sidled up to her and slapped her back.

"Cana, must we discuss this in public?" Lucy said in a hushed tone, hoping that her sex life wouldn't be broadcast throughout the whole guild. Cana simply cackled at Lucy and went to collect all her winnings with a barrel of alcohol tucked under her arm.

All Lucy could do was hope that none of the Dragon Slayers smelled her, and that this would all fade from the guild's memory. She knew, however, that it wouldn't fade from hers.

—

Hi everyone, Private First Class Whipstress of the Crack Fiction Liberation Army here. I have a few stories to suggest, they are the other Love Love Fest stories. These are all part of a CFLA Collab, and they're all great. Reviews are always welcome.

**Chrys Stone**: LLF- Secret Admirer (NaYu, RuLu)

**Leoslady4ever**: LLF- Begin Again (ErLo) - *This title isn't 100% yet, Lady might change it*

**Dragon'shost**: LLF- Vignettes for Valentine's (shorts); LLF- Field Trip (TotoMary, CocoRomeo); LLF- Antivenin (CoLu); LLF- Friend's Day (FlaLax, RoLu)

**GemNika**: LLF- Admirer of Frost (WendEve)

**Eien no Touko**: LLF- Of Hangovers and Jail Cells (RoCa)

**LittlePrincessNana**: LLF- Stay (RoFla)

**Kairrie**: LLF- Only With You (RoLe)

**NIchiki:** LLF- Chocolates Are So Overrated (ElfLu)


End file.
